prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucy (FD)
Lucy (やよい Yayoi) sees herself as a fun-loving and sweet gal who loves pink as well as something Kawaii. She also hyperactive and doesn't listen seriously. Lucy lives at the Clinic with her parents Heath and Isabelle, but she rarely helps them with any chores. She is generally unemployed and spends most of her time wandering the town. The rival for Lucy's love is Connor, who will end up become her boyfriend after unlocking the two of them. If the main character has at least 10,000 HP for both Lucy and Connor but chooses not to marry either, their marriage will occur. 'Schedule' Before she is married, Lucy lives at Macaron Clinic with her parents in Moonville Park. She is business savvy and spends her days working in wandering around the town, though she goes to Fashion Store enjoying the clothing. In evening, she takes a break at Valkyre Apartment. On Mondays, her day off, she hangs out at Waffle Ranch taking a look at the animals. In Rainy weather, she goes to her destination. If the player marries Lucy, she will move into the player's home. Lizzie will return to the Clinic to visit her family. On Mondays, she spends her afternoon visiting the Beach. If Lucy marries Connor, she moves into Town Hall. She still visits the clinic to see her family like before. She spends nice days on Mondays strolling through Honey Lake District. Once she is married, regardless to whom, Lucy stays inside on days with bad weather. 'Before Marriage' 'After Married to the Player' 'After Married to Connor' Gifts 'Heart Events' 1 Heart Event *Walk from Honey Lake District to Moonville Park *12:00 to 18:00 *Tuesday or Thursday *Sunny or Snowy weather *Lucy has 10,000 HP or more The player spots Lucy by Macaron Clinic, where Lucy explains she just finished buying a new embroidery set. Something smells delicious! Lucy explains she recently baked a Strawberry Roll and invites you to have a slice with her as a reward for helping her with the shop the other day. Strawberry Roll tastes as good as it smells! Whilst you are chowing down, Lizzie explains that she likes to make small crafts out of felt, which is what the embroidery set is for. That stuffed toy she made for rush-order the other day was one of her felt creations. Lizzie then notices that you have a loose thread on your shirt and one shirt's seam is beginning to unravel. Lucy fixes up your shirt as good as new. If you ever have any holes in your clothes, she offers her seamstress services to one, although it sounds like Lucy would be happy to see rips in your clothes. A customer walks into Valkyrie Apartment. She's looking for that pink-haired girl who made the bouquet and stuffed teddy bear. It is a girl from the other day. The customer gives Lucy a thank-you letter and wishes that she could grow up to be just like Lizzie. After the customer leaves, Lizzie is so touched that she starts to cry a little bit. Knowing that all her hard work is being rewarded. Lucy was so busy the other day that she was concerned about finishing the bouquet for a girl's birthday, but with your help she was able to do it. What on your thoughts? Choice 1: But I want to help you. (+1500 HP) That's a kind thing for you to say. You are helpful and have a big heart! Lucy says you can come to her if one ever needs any help, as she wants to help the player in any way she can. Choice 2: It wasn't fun. (-1000 HP) You are not so considerate. Lucy says you can come to her if one ever need(s) any help, as it would be good to help each other, though. 2 Heart Event *Walk from Honey Lake District to Moonville Park *7:00 to 12:00 *Tuesday or Thursday *Sunny weather *Lucy has 20,000 HP or more *George has 5000 HP or more *Alicia has 5000 HP or more *Cyril has 5000 HP or more *You already seen Lucy's 1 Heart Event The player spots George, Alicia, and Cyril chatting together. George mentions how you and Lucy appear to be getting along really well, if you catch his drift. I insist that the two of us are just friends, but even Cyril jumps in and asks if the player finding her more beautiful lately. He theorises that she might be in love! Girls will glow when they are in love. Aren't you curious who Lucy has feelings for? Alicia tells you that Lizzie is down by the river right now, and suggests that perhaps one should go ask. After you leave, they laugh at how dense one is/are. At the river, Lucy tells you she was just looking at the flowers. You come right out and ask her if she has a crush on somebody. Lucy is shocked that you would ask her, so much so that she wasn't paying attention and got a thorn from the flowers stuck in her finger. You pull it out for her, and she thanks. Lucy then becomes embarrassed and asks you to forget about what she just said. Choice 1: I'm glad you think that. (+2000 HP) Lucy begins to wonder if you mean... um, never mind. Yes, she does have a crush on someone, but she too embarrassed to say who is it. Just knowing that you're curious about the person makes her happy. Choice 2: You're not that cute. (-2000 HP) Lizzie storms off from the park. 3 Heart Event *Walk from Beach Road to Sylph Town Beach *16:00 to 19:00 *Not on Monday (the apartment will be closed) *Sunny weather *Lucy has 30,000 HP or more *Alicia, Sabine, and Jill - three of them have 10,000 HP or more *You already seen Lucy's 2 Heart Event AND gave her a Ring Alicia, Lucy, and Sabine are chatting together. Sabine is going to be signing at the restaurant tonight and suggests that you and Lizzie come by to listen; a sort of meeting. You agree to the arrangement. Since it's still early, Lucy invites you to have tea with her while one wait(s) for the concert later tonight. At the apartment, Jill is excited to see us have come to listen to her mom sing. Usually she can't attend because it's past her bedtime, but tonight she has special permission to stay up and listen to the concert. There's quite a few people here to listen. Sabine moves forward with the show. Everyone is entranced with Sabine's singing, so much so that Lucy even notices that you are wrapped up in it. She asks you to step away for a moment. In another area of the restaurant, Lucy reveals that watching you listen to Sabine's song was making her feel a little lonely. She was hoping you would pay some attention to her.... oh my, Lizzie realises she was acting jealous! Lucy is now upset that she was jealous of her friend's success, even being happy about you being jealous of her and the married customer. Choice 1: There's nothing to worry about. (+3000 HP) Lucy is glad you don't think she was being too clingy. The player exchange kisses with Lucy. She feels a lot better now. If this is a dream, she hopes to never wake up! George and Alicia notice that we're absent from the concert and call out to you. Lucy wonders if they saw your smooches, but Alicia says she just noticed that the two of us weren't listening to Sabine's songs anymore. Lucy tells them we had just stepped away for a moment, so I head back to the show. Choice 2: I thought it was emotional. (-3000 HP) Oh don't tease her! Lucy assumes that she was making a funny face. Just thinking about it makes her embarassed. 4 Heart Event *Walk from House Area to house *21:00 to 00:00 (midnight) *Tuesday or Thursday *Sunny weather *Lucy has 40,000 HP or more Lucy stops by your house for a surprise visit with Bread and Strawberry that she brought. Maybe you would like to eat it outside together, under the stars? One agrees to spend some time with her. At the romantic spot that Lucy picked out, the two of us enjoy each other's company. Maybe someday we can have a picnic together here too. Lucy looks up at the sky and says this location is suppose to be a picnic location. She had always dreamed of coming here on a date. She has always desired a fairytale romance, dreaming how a price would come sweep her away to fill her life with eternal happiness and love. Lucy realises now that's not how things work. The times together with you have been filled with happiness, but she also has feelings of insecurity and jealousy. She apologises for her ramblings. The player understands those feelings, as they have been caught up in jealousy before. Lucy feels foolish for not thinking about the player's feelings, and glad that she fell in love with you and that one accept her despite her flaws. After a hug you walk Lucy back to her room at Macaron Clinic. Before she walks inside, Lucy admits that the late-night snack was just her way of getting to spend more time with you. She wanted to reward you for your hard work. There are times that she misses you so much, and before she realises it, she's already on her way to your house. She wants to see you at every chance she can get! Until she met you, Lucy didn't realise how greedy she could get... Choice 1: Say nothing and kiss her. (+5000 HP) The player leans in and give her a kiss. Lucy tells you that one shouldn't of done that, because now she doesn't want to let the player gone! Lucy gives you a kiss in return. She feels a little less lonely now. Lucy asks if she suddenly feels lonely again would be oke if she came by to see you. You remind her that the roads can be dangerous at night, which she did not realise until now. Lucy wishes she could be together with you forever, but if needed - she will wait for you. Choice 2: Say to not see her again. (-4000 HP) If you can't see her again, it means one will not see her until next time. (Either choosing both answers, the player will automatically go to bed and wake up next morning. Blurb at the end reads "Oh no, it's getting late! I must go to sleep now!") Date Event *Wake up in the morning *Before 6:00 (but go to bed at 20:00 or later) *Not Monday (the fashion store will be closed) *Must be Sunny *Lucy has 45,000 HP (4.5 Hearts) or more *You already seen all 4 of Lucy's Heart Events *You are going steady with Lucy Upon waking up in the morning, Lucy will visit the player's house and asks if they are free to hang out later. If the player accepts, Lucy will ask them to meet her at the Fashion Store by 16:00. If refused, they will lose friendship points with Lucy. When the player arrives, the two of us will look around clothing selection. Lucy picks a pink dress, and asks if the player finds it perfect for her. Answering the positive answer (That must be perfect!) will earn friendship points. We will talk through to the evening, and when the date is over she will thank the Player and go home. 'Marriage and Children' Besides the required 6 Hearts (60,000 HP), Flower Jewel, Level 2 House, the player must befriend Heath and Isabelle before Lizzie will accept that Flower Jewel. The wedding will take place at the ballroom inside Town Hall one week later. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Mayor Juan will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back to your house. After marriage, the player can take their spouse for a walk. This is a way to spend time with your spouse, and their heart points will increase from it. Your spouse' birthday is also a date you need to remember, as you can celebrate their birthday by giving them a gift during the day, or entering your house after 18:00. The player's spouse may still go out and do things like they did before marriage, but they will always return in the evening. The twins you get from marrying Lucy will have hot pink hair and pink eyes. The boy has a little untidy short hair whilst the girl has chest-length hair. In the original PS4, your children can only pass child stage. In iOS/Android, the twins will become teenagers some days later. For Lucy's children, there are Energetic, Studious, and Romantic personality. None of Lucy's children have "Quiet" personality available to them. Your children's personality will change in dialogue, as well as what skills they interested in. 'Romance Events' The rival for Lucy will be Connor. After the two marry, you'll be able to see their child Fabiola in game. If the person's heart point is less or more than a romance event heart point then the romance event will not occur. If you already married, the required heart point is no longer necessary, so the romance couple can freely marry on their own. Romance Event 1 *Walk from Moonville Park to Grand Royal Plaza *13:00 to 16:00 *Saturday or Sunday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Connor (Boy Player) or Lizzie (Girl Player) has 10,000 HP (1 Heart) **'Alternative:' The player already married As Connor starts jumping up the hill, Lucy is jumping down it. Oops! The two almost bumped into each other, but Connor was fast enough to move backwards just in time. He's glad to hear that Lucy wasn't hurt. Lucy tells him she's fine and then quietly walks away. Romance Event 2 *Town Hall *10:00 to 12:00 *Not Sunday *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Connor (Boy Player) or Lucy (Girl Player) has 20,000 HP (2 Heart) **'Alternative:' The player already married Lucy has come to the Town Hall looking for the Mayor. Connor is there, and explains that Juan is not around, but he'll be more then happy to help. Connor's surprised that LizzLucyie's come all on her own with no help. Lizzie says not to underestimate her, as she's very responsible! Connor says he knows how it feels to be underestimated, and won't do it again. Romance Event 3 *Town Hall *20:00 to 21:00 *Friday or Saturday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Connor (Boy Player) or Lucy (Girl Player) has 30,000 HP (3 Heart) **'Alternative:' The player already married Lucy stopped by just to say hello, and she notices that Connor is listening to some lovely music. He invites her to move closer to the record player so she can hear the music better. She figures out that it is classical music, and asks Connor what got him interested in this type of music. Connor explains that the record collection belonged to his mother. His mother used to sit and listen to the records together. Connor hopes to some day have a happy family like his mother did, assuming he finds the right person to be with, of course! Lucy thinks he'll find someone someday, and asks if she could stay and listen to the music for a little bit longer. Connor has no problems with her request, and tells her to stay as long as she'd like. After a while, Lucy thanks him for his courtesy and leaves to go home. Romance Event 4 *Town Hall *19:00 to 21:00 *Thursday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Connor (Boy Player) or Lucy (Girl Player) has 40,000 HP (4 Heart) **'Alternative:' The player already married Connor and Lucy are inside the Town Hall again. He brought a book that she wanted to read, but she doesn't seem to be aware that he is there. Lucy eventually notices that Connor is there, and he asks if she is feeling okay. Lucy replies and tells him not to worry about it. Connor can't be fooled though; he knows something is wrong. Lucy admits that she's been very busy these days and she is really tired. She's swamped at work, and she doesn't want to mess it up. Connor reminds her that she can't exhaust herself, else she won't be able to do any work at all. Connor is right though. Lucy apologises for worrying him, and accepts his proposal. Connor and Lucy will get married one week after this event. 'Rival Marriage' As mentioned at last paragraph of Romance Event #4, the Player will get a letter in their mailbox (regardless of which gender you are playing as) from Connor and Lucy asking if the player will attend their wedding. The date will be written on invitation, as well as time. Wedding ceremonies always at 10:00. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Ballroom inside Town Hall to see Connor and Lucy's wedding. It is very similar to the Player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the Player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will automatically go back to their House. Child Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, enter Town Hall and go upstairs. It will immediately look like Lucy feels unwell. The female-side of partnership for every Romance Couple will only be pregnant for 5 days. On the 5th day, enter the same location and Lucy will feel unwell again. Connor and Lucy, as well as the player, all three will be automatically transported to Macaron Clinic. Dr. Heath will help deliver their child, and asks that the player wait outside. At the end of rival pregnancy, they have a healthy baby girl named Fabiola. Fabiola will only appear in game if Connor and Lucy already married. 'Trivia' *In European version, she is named Lizzie. *She shares her name with Lucy Haywood from Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns. Coincidentally, they both have hair in odango (two buns). Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream characters Category:Females Category:Bachelorettes